Ice barrels can be shipped fully assembled to the point of use from a distant location. This can result in empty space in the interior cavity of the barrel to be shipped along with the fully assembled barrel. A example shipping container may be roughly 24 inches by 24 inches by 24 inches with a total volume capacity of roughly 13,824 cubic inches. Assembled ice barrels can exceed the volume capacity of a standard shipping container. As a result of wasted space and size limitations, the cost of shipping a fully assembled barrel may be greater than the cost of the barrel itself. Although injection molding can be used in conjunction with the examples disclosed herein, injection molded components may add to the weight of the barrel adding to the cost of shipment. Also when turning over a heavier weight barrel to empty water and ice from the interior cavity, in certain instances may lead to injury due to the weight of the barrel.